masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Coblob
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blood Pack page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 00:25, May 3, 2010 If it isn't broke... I understand you are just trying to improve the Blood Pack article, but here's the thing. Most of your image edits accomplish nothing other than to mess up the article formatting. Also, images don't need to be in thumb format unless there is a caption, and if there is no caption, the thumb format is discouraged. Finally, stating that the Blood Pack likely do the same thing in the Omega slums as the Blue Suns do is speculation. These are two very different groups with different operating styles. It is therefor not likely that they will operate the same way in this instance. SpartHawg948 00:51, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Speculation Regarding your addition of the following information to the vorcha page- "Their communication aresic primarlysic non-vervalsic, the reason for this is because of their limited speech", please be mindful that what you are adding, whether sourced or not, is accurate. Stating that the vorcha communicate primarily on a non-verbal level, and that this is because of their limited speech is an example of a 'false cause' argument. The official site says, in its entirety on the subject, "Primarily nonverbal, limited speech". Nowhere does it say that the reason they communicate primarily non-verbally is because of their limited speech. Assuming so is attributing their nonverbal communication to a false cause, their limited speech. In fact, the inverse is likely true. It's likely that they have limited speech because they communicate primarily on a nonverbal level. If you communicate non-verbally, you have no need to develop an extensive language or speech patterns. SpartHawg948 02:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Changing RTE editing Ok, to get to it go into your preferences and click the editing tab. Under the tab, deselect Enable Rich Text Editing and select Enable section editing via edit links. That makes the process much easier and allows easier inserting of pictures. Also while you are there select Show edit toolbar (requires JavaScript), if you have java. That will help. This is on my talk page as well. Lancer1289 02:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you you have been a very good helper. Coblob 02:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Always happy to help out. Lancer1289 02:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Redlinks Also, please make sure that when you add an internal link, the article you are linking to actually exists. If it doesn't, adding the internal link just puts a nasty looking redlink smack dab into the middle of the article. For example, you added an internal link to the Blue Suns article for Solem Dal'serah. The only problem is that there is no article for Solem Dal'serah. The easiest way to verify is to preview the changes before saving them. I do this quite often, as I tend to mess up the spellings, which results in redlinks. Thanks, SpartHawg948 05:10, May 4, 2010 (UTC) White text on thumnails Since I just went though this, I figure I should share what I did to resolve the problem. I can assume you are using Internet Explorer and my problem was that my browser was suck in compatability mode. To fix that, just go to tools, Compatability Settings and uncheck the "view all pages in compatability mode". That should hopefully resolve the problem. Just to note that I am using IE8, I don't know about anything else. Lancer1289 06:12, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Employ vs deploy Employ has several definitions, among them, the following- to make use of (an instrument, means, etc.); use; apply: to employ a hammer to drive a nail. Deploy, on the other hand, when used with a subject (in the case of the Blue Suns page, the mechs are the subject) has only two definitions. 1) Military. to spread out (troops) so as to form an extended front or line. 2) to arrange in a position of readiness, or to move strategically or appropriately: to deploy a battery of new missiles. The Blue Suns don't just position mechs, they use them. As such, employ is clearly correct, and deploy is clearly incorrect. SpartHawg948 21:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC)